The present invention generally relates to methods and compositions for the treatment or prevention of mouth odors and, more particularly, to a method of using a calcium hydroxide solution to reduce or eliminate oral malodor related to halitosis.
Halitosis, better known as oral malodor or bad breath, is a socially undesirable condition caused by anaerobic bacteria which accumulates at the back of the tongue. The bacteria generate malodorous volatile sulfur compounds which are then expelled from the mouth through normal breathing.
Various methods and compositions have been proposed in the prior art for managing, reducing, or eliminating halitosis. Some compositions propose the use of chlorine dioxide, the disadvantages of which are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,079 to Hoffman. Other methods require multiple chemicals or expensive industrial processes.
It is desirable to have a method for ameliorating oral malodor that is simple and can be accomplished either industrially or by an individual. It is further desirable to have a method for reducing oral malodor that utilizes inexpensive and readily available substances.